


Per lui

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sorriso ed una lacrima. <em>Per lui.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Per lui

**Author's Note:**

> Autore/data: Ida59 – 8-9 gennaio 2013  
> Beta-reader: nessuno  
> Tipologia: flash-fic  
> Rating: per tutti  
> Genere: angst, introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Severus, Personaggio originale  
> Pairing: Severus/Lily  
> Epoca: Post 7° anno  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Riassunto: Un sorriso ed una lacrima. Per lui.  
> Parole/pagine: 360/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi” così composta:
> 
> 1\. Per lui  
> 2\. Come il suo nome  
> 3\. Sempre  
> 4\. Stanco  
> 5\. Brivido  
> 6\. Inconcepibili  
> 7\. Non voglio morire  
> 8\. Comprensione  
> 9\. Il calderone della mente  
> 10\. Parole come pensieri  
> 11\. Maschera infranta  
> 12\. Un sorriso tra le lacrime  
> 13\. Bella  
> 14\. Angelo del perdono  
> 15\. Capricci  
> 16\. Sorriso  
> 17\. Occlumanzia  
> 18\. Confusione  
> 19\. Elyn  
> 20\. Amore  
> 21\. Chiaro di luna  
> 22\. Sogno  
> 23\. Sussurri di futuro  
> 24\. Il futuro è già incominciato  
> 25\. Primi passi  
> 26\. Libero  
> 27\. L’attesa  
> 28\. La visita  
> 29\. Affetto  
> 30\. L’offerta  
> 31\. Dimissioni  
> 32\. La casa sulla scogliera  
> 33\. Notte d’amore  
> 34\. Risveglio  
> 34bis. Colazione nel sole  
> 35\. Tra passato e futuro  
> 36\. Conoscersi  
> 37\. Ritorno a Hogwarts  
> 38\. Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts  
> 39\. Applauso  
> 40\. Sfilata di sorrisi  
> 41\. Ritorno al passato  
> 42\. Tempo di ricordi  
> 42bis. Paterna consapevolezza  
> 43\. I sotterranei di Hogwarts  
> 44\. Un sorriso nel vento  
> 45\. La Foresta Proibita  
> 46\. Neve a Hogwarts  
> 47\. Alba d’innocenza  
> 47bis. Riflessi d’amore  
> 48\. Il regalo più desiderato  
> 48bis. Rosso vermiglio  
> 49\. Notte d’argento  
> 49bis. Gioielli  
> 50\. Per tutta la vita  
> 50bis. Tocco d’amore  
> 51\. Nuova vita  
> 52\. Le rughe del sorriso
> 
>  

# Per lui

Un sorriso.  
Severus riemerse con immenso sforzo dal profondo abisso di sofferenza in cui era relegato e approdò nell’oscura e indistinta nebbia della realtà.  
Un sorriso.  
Un sorriso teso e preoccupato.  
Le palpebre pesavano come macigni e mantenere aperta quella piccola fessura a stento affacciata sul mondo reale richiedeva tutta la sua strenua determinazione.  
Un sorriso teso e preoccupato, dolcemente adagiato su morbide e giovani labbra femminili.  
Cercò di deglutire e un’onda di fuoco liquido gli bruciò la gola.  
Nagini.  
Un gemito indistinto gli graffiò la gola lacerata e una nuova eruzione di lava infuocata lo soffocò.  
Richiuse gli occhi nel nero infinito del rovente dolore che lo straziava ad ogni respiro.  
\- Severus…  
La voce di donna era gentile, tesa e preoccupata come il sorriso.  
La mano, lieve, passò di nuovo il panno sulla sua fronte regalandogli per un breve istante un illusorio sollievo.  
Con un nuovo sforzo riaprì gli occhi: una fessura un poco più larga gli permise di vedere il volto sfocato della donna.  
Si concentrò sugli occhi.  
Non erano verdi…  
Un altro penoso sforzo e spostò lo sguardo sui capelli.  
Non erano rossi…  
Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo trattenendo un sospiro troppo doloroso.  
_Non era Lily._  
_E lui non era neanche morto._  
\- Severus…  
Un sussurro delicato, intriso di timore, gli carezzò il volto.  
Si impose di sollevare di nuovo le palpebre di pietra.  
Il sorriso era ancora là, su quelle labbra che non erano di Lily.  
Il sorriso si allargò e il timore si sciolse nel sollievo:  
\- Severus, sei vivo!  
_Sì, era vivo._  
Malgrado Nagini e l’Oscuro Signore era ancora dolorosamente viso, senza conoscerne l’inesplicabile motivo.  
Il sorriso illuminò il volto della donna ed arrivò anche agli occhi nocciola chiaro, velati di intensa commozione.  
Il tocco delicato e tremante di una carezza in punta di dita sfiorò appena la sua guancia ispida di barba, mentre una lacrima scendeva piano sul volto pallido della giovane ad incontrare il sorriso che ancora rifulgeva sulle sue labbra.  
Severus chiuse gli occhi, incredulo, incapace di dare un senso a ciò che stava accadendo.  
_Un sorriso._  
Un sorriso felice.  
Un sorriso _per lui._  
_Ed una lacrima._  
Sempre _per lui._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
